


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by QuietKait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk?, Dream Logic, Dream Sex, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Mild torture, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietKait/pseuds/QuietKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas is dosed with some dream root, the boys go in after him. Dean finds something that he didn't expect.</p>
<p>-I feel this is finished, unless anyone wants more-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> shhh just embrace the dream logic.

"So?" Dean asks, looking around their dingy motel room "Did it work?"

After learning that some scumbag had tried to get the jump on Cas by slipping him some dream root, Sam was quick to volunteer their help. Dean would have been right on the case had it been anything else, but the idea of rooting around in Cas' brain creeped him out. Oddly enough he felt like it was some weird breach of privacy, though the former angel had made a habit of barging into the hunter's dreams uninvited. Maybe just the idea that Cas slept now is what weirded him out; the idea that his friend, once so powerful, would actually be defenseless and vulnerable for a few hours. Regardless, it made him uneasy (though not as much as he was curious).

Sam looks just as confused as his brother "I don't know man. We drank the stuff, but I don't think this is-" Sam is cut off by a loud thud and a bang from the room adjacent.

With only a slight hesitation Dean is out the door, but instead of a motel hallway, he finds himself in what looks like an apartment. Not a nice apartment, but the kind someone gets right after graduating college or losing their job. The hunter walks around and scopes out the space for the source of the noise, turning a corner and arriving in a small living room. It's old and just as dingy as the motel room he was just in, but dirty in a "lived in" sort of way as opposed to neglected. The only light source is a small table lamp and the glow of a street light coming in through the dirty window, dipping the room in faint yellow light. Dean's eyes scan the room and fall on a beat up green couch.

"Dude what the hell?" Sam turns up next to his brother, a look of vague concern on his face. Sam is about to say something snarky to Dean about running off and 'remember what happened last time?' but thinks better of it, seeing how uncomfortable his brother is. Sam follows Deans gaze to the couch and sees why.

At first he couldn't make it out for the dimness of the room, but there seem to be two figures on the couch. One is a dark haired male laying on his back, head and shoulders resting on the arm of the sofa, with one arm draped over his eyes and the other over his head off the armrest. Upon closer inspection Dean sees that it's Castiel, though at first he almost doesn't recognize him. Cas looks like himself but younger, maybe 24, and Dean can see his lean muscled body due to the fact that Cas is dressed only in boxers. The other figure (also male from what Dean can tell) has his back to them and is crouched over Cas. His head is moving down over Castiel's body and they hear sounds that let them assume the guy is trailing kisses down his torso. Dean can't help but stare, out of pure curiosity, of course. It's not like he finds it hot or anything, Cas starting to blush as the other male's lips go lower and lower down his smooth hard body and-

Sam clears his throat, apparently softly enough to not catch the attention of the men on the couch. "Dean!" he whispers, sounding urgent while also trying to keep quiet "What do we do?"

"I don't' know!'" Dean responds in the same sort of whisper shout. "He doesn't look like he's in any danger though, right? I mean, why jump the gun?" He watches as the man goes farther down Cas' body, stopping at his groin and doing something with his hands that the boys can't see, and why does he want to see so badly what those hands are doing to that body? Why is the thought of touching Cas suddenly making him so warm? Was this room always this hot? Why is he just watching when he's supposed to be waking Cas up? Dean doesn't know, all he knows is that he's definitely feeling something as he hears wet sounds and sees the mystery man's head bobbing up and down over Cas.

Castiel's cheeks turn pink and flushed, his breath quickens and a low groan escapes his lips. The man at his lap moves his head faster and there are more wet sounds. One of his hands slides up Cas' toned body, caressing his chest as it rises and falls with each pant of breath. There's a hitch in that breath and a light moan as the man rolls a nipple in his thumb and forefinger. Cas looks completely blissed out, his cheeks red and his lips parted, tongue darting out to wet them every now and then. It's definitely a sight that Dean can appreciate, while Sam is just trying to avert his eyes while giving Dean skeptical looks.

Dean is in a trance, ignoring his brother's uncomfortable shifting in favor of the sight before him. He'd never thought about Cas like this (well, maybe not while he was awake) but now he didn't know if he could think of him any other way. Cas was absolutely beautiful, from his big blue eyes to his stupid head tilt to his backwards tie to his everything, and Dean is terrified. He decides to remain in denial (hey, what happens in a dream stays in a dream, right?) and just enjoys watching what he can assume is Cas being blown by some guy.

Cas is panting heavily now, and the hand that was over his eyes has moved to tangle itself in the other man's hair. His hips twitching and thrusting up ever so slightly, a movement that would seem gentle if it didn't exude such raw need. That desperate want is written on Castiel's face as another moan slips from his lips. Then a "Dean, please!" spills off his tongue and Dean, after a moment of confusion, is snapped back to reality (as far as reality goes in a dream, anyway).

Did Cas notice them, does he know they're here? 'Please' what? Dean doesn't really sense an immediate threat here… Regardless, Dean is alert and in defender mode.

Sam grabs Dean's arm "Dean, wait. I think that's- " but Dean takes a few steps forward anyway.

This finally catches Castiel's attention, and his eyes snap to Dean. They're wide and confused, but mostly nervous. "Dean! What are you- How did you-" his tone is very different from before, he stumbles over the words and panic creeps in. Now Cas' heart is beating fast for an entirely different reason.

Understandably, the man showering Castiel's body with affection stops and pulls back, probably sensing the change in atmosphere. When Cas sits up and clutches a cushion to his chest the mystery man turns around to see what the change is about, and Dean sees a familiar face.

"Dude…" Dean whispers.

"Yeah." Sam says, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder "I tried to tell you."


	2. Behind door #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas realizes He's dreaming, and decides that he needs to keep away from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped out on the whole doppleganger threesome boat.

Sam clears his throat "I'll just um… I'll make sure the perimeter is… uh, secure." The giant Winchester bolts out of there so fast he could've broken the sound barrier. Dean hears his brothers footsteps exit the apartment and ascend to the upper level of the building.

"Cas, what the hell is this?" Dean is understandably very confused.

Cas just grabs the cushion tighter to his chest and brings up his legs in front of him, looking equally irritated and embarrassed, but also confused because why is there another Dean? Dean is right here! Why does this new Dean look so uncomfortable and pissed?

Dean tries mustering up some false anger to cover up how aroused he actually is. Wait, aroused? Seriously? Whatever, Dean tries his best to ignore it. "So what, you're having freaky sex dreams about me now? I mean I know I'm a catch, but come on man!"

"I… This is a dream?" Cas' confusion lessens a bit, he's beginning to put the pieces together. "I'm dreaming…" he adds, more to himself than a question to Dean.

"I don't know Cas, felt pretty real from down here" the younger Dean, dream Dean, gives Cas a wink and wets his lips. Dean is suddenly flushed remembering the scene that happened earlier. The fact that he (or a weird, twink dream version of him) was the one actually blowing Cas was apparently doing nothing to dampen his mood.

"Hey, now wait a minute" Dean starts, taking a few steps toward the two on the couch "If this isn't a dream, then why are there two of me? Let alone why I'd look like this" He pats Dream Dean on the shoulder. Well he means it to be just a pat, but instead he lingers and it ends up being weird. Maybe he'll just keep his hand there so it looks intentional. Aw crap now it seems like he's into himself, that'd be too creepy. He ends up resting his other hand on Cas' knee. You know, so he's not singling one of them out, not because he wanted to touch Cas' half naked body or anything.

"So if you could uh, wake up now" Dean rubs Cas' knee, his hand then moving down to rest on Cas' thigh which Dean tells himself is totally an accident, though he doesn't bother to move it "That'd be great… So let's just get you up and-"

As Dean removes his hand from, uh, dream him and goes to move the cushion Cas is using to cover himself, Cas scrambles off the couch and runs out of the room. Dean gets a fleetingly glimpse of Cas' body and sees that he's still hard, and Dean can tell that his own dick is definitely getting stiffer in his jeans. Why does Cas have to be so hot and did he really just think that? Dream Dean just laughs at the event and hops up on the couch, stretching out lazily.

Dean turns to the direction Cas went "Cas! Hey man I wasn't gonna do anything weird!" though he wanted to "It's not that big a deal, dude! It's just a dream!" Dean runs after Cas, and finds him just around the corner standing against the wall of the small hallway. "There you are man" He steps foreword, into what is definitely Cas' personal space (hey, really small hallway, what can you do) and puts a hand on his shoulder "You didn't have to run off, really. I'm not that mad."

Cas tilts his head in that stupid, adorable way "I'm not worried about your anger towards me, Dean."

Dean didn't expect that, but okay he'll go with it "Well then what's the problem?" He steps in closer to Cas, the lack of distance would usually make him uncomfortable, but instead he just feels warmth all over his body and a twitch in his jeans.

Dean see's Cas' eyes widen and pupils dilate before he looks away, concern etched into his face as he obviously weighs some decisions. Dean puts a hand on his jaw and gently turns Castiel's face back to him. "Hey…" a whisper is all he needs when they're this close to each other. Cas' expression softens "It's okay, you can tell me what-"

Dean is cut off by Cas crashing his lips into his; an unexpected, but welcome surprise. Dean is about to say something in mock protest, but Cas wraps an arm around his neck and tangles his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean completely loses his train of thought, the only thing going through his mind being Cas. Castiel, his former angel, is kissing him. Is this just because it's a dream or… Hey let's not spoil the moment with reality. Dean puts his arm around Cas' waist to hold him tight to his own (doesn't want him running off again, after all) while his other hand is still holding Cas' jaw. He lets himself get lost in the kiss because hey, 'when in Rome'.

Their breathing is steadily growing deeper, a symphony of want and need that Dean didn't know was his favorite sound until now. Cas' lips part and Dean takes it as an invitation, his tongue intertwining with Cas' in a fight for dominance. Cas tastes like heaven (he'll kick himself for the pun later) and Dean wants all of him. He breaks the kiss and moves to Cas' ear, biting and working his tongue on the lobe, lightly sucking after a particularly hard bite. He can feel the heat Cas is giving off as he lets go of a low groan near Dean's ear. Dean marks this as a good sign and licks a stripe down Castiel's neck, nipping softly along his flushed skin on the way. Dean removes his hand from Cas' waist to grab his thigh and Cas follows his lead, wrapping his leg around Dean's torso. With his newfound access Dean moves his hand to Cas' ass and grinds his growing erection against him and when did he even get so hard? Oh who cares.

The friction from the layers of jean and boxer between them is on the verge of uncomfortable, but as Cas tugs at his hair he forgets it, feeling hot and electric and oh god Cas. Cas slides his hands down from Dean's neck and around to his chest, eagerly pushing at the jacket on Dean's shoulders. Dean takes all of two seconds to wretch the fabric off of him before his hands are back, roaming and grabbing all over Cas' hard lean body. Dean kisses down Castiel's chest and Cas throws his head back, letting a moan spill from his lips as Dean sucks one of his nipples. While Dean slowly flicks his tongue Cas scratches his nails down Dean's back to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off of him (this regrettably causes Dean to break contact for a brief period, but he can live with that). Cas runs his hands along Dean's strong back, feeling the heat coming off his skin, he lightly bites into Deans shoulder and Dean growls against his chest. Cas moans into Dean's shoulder and-

They're apparently making a lot of noise, moaning and panting, because dream Dean yells from the other room "Having fun in there? Sounds like a good time!"

This causes Cas to stop and puts his hands on Dean's shoulders, remembering that this man all over him is the real Dean and not just a resemblance he dreamt up. That feels all too real, worrying him "Dean, I can't. This isn't…" Cas blurts out frantically, lightly trying to push Dean away, it's a bit obvious that he doesn't really want him gone at all.

Dean is confused, this was Cas' dream to begin with. He just came to terms with it and now he wants to call it off? "Hey, hey it's okay. We can-"

"Dean, no!" Cas deliberately pushes Dean off of him. There is growing panic in his voice "This is a dream, but you're not. You're really here and- I can't- I just-" And with that Castiel squirms out of Dean's arms and runs into what Dean thinks is some kind of coat closet (oh the irony).

Dean takes a minute to register just what the hell just happened and grabs his shirt, still flushed and panting a bit, and definitely still hard. "Aw man, what'd you do?" he hears dream Dean yell from the other room.

"Yeah, screw you!" He yells back, not thinking how odd it is to say that to himself. He puts his shirt back on and goes after Cas, why would the dude run into a tiny closet anyway? When he opens the door he expects to find Cas just standing in there, but he doesn't. He also expects it to actually be a closet, but he doesn't find that either.

Where there should be a closet, there's just a dark room. Dean makes his way into the space and sees what looks like a curtained off hallway, he can't really tell for the lack of light, but he does hear faint music. Naturally he steps through what were definitely curtains and he's now definitely walking down a small dark hallway, the music is getting louder the farther he goes. He turns a corner and the space opens up into a huge warehouse; there are strobe lights and lasers, colored spotlights, the air is hazy with smoke and heavy bass, there is a sea of people. A freaking club? Seriously? This is the last thing he thought Cas would dream up, well apart from Dean going down on him. Freaking dream root, man. The stuff sucks.

Well, he'd better find Cas and sort out… whatever the hell it was that needed sorting. Since there's no way Cas would hear him, he starts making his way through the mob of people. Ugh, this may take a while.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very mild torture (if you can call it that). I apologize about all the pronouns, wasn't sure how else to write it.

There are people everywhere, dancing and sweating, it's almost gross. Whatever, Cas knew that it'd be difficult for Dean to find him in this sea of bodies, that's why he created it. This is his dream (as he was recently made aware); he'll do his best to maintain control. Having sexual relations with a dream Dean is one thing, but Cas is still apprehensive about revealing his desires to actual Dean (Yeah, great job so far, Castiel. Fantastic).

He just couldn't help himself! Dean thought he was upset with him, and he couldn't hurt Dean, but he also didn't quite know what to say to him. Cas knows that he has feelings for Dean, he has for a while, but since he lost his grace the emotions are overwhelming. He's felt affection before, sure, but love? It's scary and huge and Castiel doesn't even want to admit to himself that he could feel something so vast. All he knows is that he wants, no, needs Dean around him. He wants to hear his cocky laugh, listen to his pop-culture references, hear his affectionate insults, hear the way he calls him 'Cas'. He wants to watch him clean his guns, hear him sing along with the radio, see how all his stress melts away while he sleeps, watch the way his shoulders move when he sighs, watch the water drip from his hair and down his torso when he gets out of the shower. It's the little things about Dean, the things he does without even realizing, that Cas loves, because those things are pure Dean. Most of all he wants Dean to feel important, because he is. He is the most important thing to Castiel but Cas is afraid that Dean won't believe this and push him away, and then Castiel will have nothing.

Castiel gave up everything he had, and it wasn't until he fell that he realized why. Having your grace ripped out brings you a certain sense of clarity. None of his actions had made sense, he'd abandoned his home, his family, even his sanity at one point. And for what? For personal gain? No, Castiel thinks it was to prove himself. To be useful and needed so Dean would want him around. He needed to be around him, to be wanted, even if he were just a means to an end for Dean. It was enough for him, but now that he'd lost his grace, lost his power, he was useless. Castiel couldn't heal Dean, couldn't take him where he needed to go, couldn't search the earth to aid him, all he could do was make Dean feel wanted and try to make him happy. Alright, maybe love is the appropriate word, but it's still giant and terrifying. He's afraid that Dean won't return his affections if he knows how deep they go, that he would be scared off. That would mean loosing him, and Castiel can't take that. So for now, he'll just run through his dreams to avoid him.

Castiel looks up from the mass of people and sees Dean enter the room, but it's dark and Cas remains hidden. This is good; he takes this opportunity to push his way through the crowd to the back rooms. One of the rooms is dimly lit in a purple glow and the music from outside is muffled. Mirrors line one of the walls and there is a couple tangled into each other on a leather couch. Their actions look pretty heated; perhaps he should hide in a different room.

Cas exits the room and ducks into another. This one is exactly the same as the last (minus the copulating couple) and Castiel leans against the mirrored wall, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. The glass is cool on his hands and through his shirt (couldn't walk around a club half naked now could he?). It isn't until now that he realizes he's breathing more heavily than usual and sweating a bit, button-up sticking to his skin slightly. Why are human bodies so temperamental? He'd never broken a sweat running through a crowd before and Oh great, he thinks looking down at his jeans. He's still hard from earlier. Castiel undoes the button and zipper, just about to do something about it, when there's a banging on the door. Cas feels a dull panic; that can't be Dean, can it? How did he find Cas so quickly? Castiel stills and tries his best to be quiet, hoping the person knocking will just go away, but they don't. Cas realizes that he's lost control of the environment when the door flies open.

Cas is worried, there is a familiar man in front of him, but it isn't Dean. It looks just like the old Castiel (well the body he's stuck in, anyway), trench coat and all, but there's something not quite right about him. Maybe it's the way he moves, maybe it's the twisted smile on his face, but something is just off. Cas definitely does not have a good feeling about this.

The thing (because Cas has decided that it's not quite a person) slips into the room and locks the door, a dark look distorting its familiar features. It loosens Its tie while walking toward Castiel, deranged grin still plastered across Its face.

"Well! Look what we've found ourselves now boys!" the thing utters gleefully as it stops in front of Castiel. Cas thinks that the phrasing is odd, seeing as it's only the two of them in the room, unless… Oh fuck. The smile, the odd movements, Cas knows what this thing is.

The monster grabs Castiel by his shirt and pulls him forward, Its breath hot on his face, only to smash him back into the mirror. Once Cas regains his bearings, he feels something hot trickling down his back. Fuck, that must be blood. The thing tightens Its grip and Castiel is grabbing at Its hands, trying to pull them away, but this thing is stronger than Cas. It leans in and licks up the side of Castiel's neck, like a predator tasting its prey, playing with it. Its tongue is cold and Cas shivers, turning his head and squeezing his eyes shut in revulsion as he tries to wrench himself out from under monster's hands.

"Shhh Castiel…" the thing whispers against his neck, he can feel Its teeth quickly nip his skin, "You wouldn't want to spoil our fun." It chuckles in his ear and then pulls back.

"Let's look at you." The monster slowly looks him up and down. Having let go of Cas' shirt, Its is now pinning his shoulders to the wall, broken glass grinding into Castiel's back as he struggles against the thing. Castiel's hands claw at Its wrist as it moves one hand to his throat. Its grip is tight and Cas is beginning to struggle for breath.

"Man!" the monster yells playfully "What happened? You're so…" It squeezes more tightly at Cas' neck, lifting him off the ground and throwing him to the other side of the room, "Human!"

Cas is only dazed for a second, then he scrambles to get back on his feet but the thing is on him before he can stand. It pulls Castiel up by his bloodied shirt and face-to-face Cas gets a good look at that smile branded into Its features. The grin is wide and maniacal and completely wrong; he didn't think a smile could be so threatening.

The smiling thing wearing Cas' skin throws him again, this time onto the hard couch in the corner. Castiel can feel the material slick under his back from the blood. His body aches as he watches his tormentor shrug off his coat and walk over to the broken mirror, picking up a shard of glass from the floor. Cas' eyes widen and his heartbeat becomes erratic as the thing strides back over to him, deranged smile still twisting Its face. Cas tries to back away but there's nowhere to go.

The monster looms over him, dropping one of Its knees to Castiel's stomach, holding him in place. It lowers Its face to Cas' ear and bites down, drawing some blood. When Castiel's hands instinctively go to push the threat away, the thing grabs both his wrists in Its free hand and pins them over Cas' head, stretching him out over the length of the couch.

"Hold still, Castiel" the thing chuckles, popping off Cas' shirt buttons with the shard of glass in Its other hand "This will probably hurt." It laughs and licks a stripe across Castiel's newly exposed chest, before using the glass to cut a bleeding line over the wetness. Castiel growls through his teeth and tries to rip his hands from the monster's grip, struggling beneath Its knee, but he makes no progress and only seems to entertain the monster more. It bites one of Cas' nipples and slowly pushes the shard of glass into his abdomen, penetrating his skin and twisting the makeshift blade into his flesh. Castiel cannot contain his harsh scream. The sadistic thing looks up at Cas' face twisted in pain, and is absolutely beaming. All Castiel can think about is that he can't fight this thing off, he really is useless. How could he help Dean if he can't even defend himself?

Those thoughts are pushed away by panic as the monster moves up to bite Cas' neck, untwisting the shard from his torso. Castiel's breathing is shallow and frantic as the thing plunges the glass into his shoulder. Cas throws his head back and lets another ragged yell slip from his lips as the monster pulls the glass down, keeping it deep in his shoulder and ripping through the meat. Cas is covered in sweat and blood and he really wishes he hadn't tried so hard to hide from Dean. He has to get out of this room but this thing is so strong and struggling only lights the pain on fire. He tries not to, but lets out another hoarse cry as the monster bites hard into his neck, twisting the glass in his shoulder as he does. Castiel is panting and trying to move in a way that will lessen the pain but the fire from his open wounds is blinding.

"On second thought," the thing growls into Cas' ear with a voice made of nightmares "I like it when you squirm."


	4. Avenging Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual mild torture

The leviathan creature in a visage of Cas' vessel (it's really just Cas now, but the idea was still hard for him to process) is still digging into him with the sharp glass. His shoulder is on fire and his neck burns where the monster's saliva seeps into the open bite. His body aches as sharp pains sear from the deep cuts across his body. He writhes and struggles under the abomination, trying his best to ignore the slashing and biting, but his squirming only drives the glass deeper into his shoulder. The monster pinning him to the couch finally lets up, but only to retrieve Its discarded tie from the floor, casually leaving the makeshift blade in Cas' flesh.

The thing is just too fast; before Castiel has time to react his wrists are tightly bound together with the fabric. He tries to twist out of his bindings but this only causes the tight lines of blue to dig into his flesh more. Cas is growing more and more panicked. Before, he at least believed there was a slim chance of escape, but that belief is quickly fading. As the creature straddles himself over Cas' hips, putting all of Its weight on him, Cas is struggling to breathe. He frantically attempts hitting the thing between the neck and shoulder with his bound fists. Worth a shot, he's not going without at least a bit of fight. But this proves a useless venture and the monster only grins at him. That smile makes Cas sick.

The thing throws Its head back in manic laughter "Come on now, Cassie! Just let us play!" It yells theatrically, lunging forward and sharply forcing Castiel's hands above his head once more. That sickening smile is just inches From Cas' face in this position and Cas glimpses his own expression, eyes wide with terror, reflected in the monster's blown pupils.

And he is ashamed. He was an angel, one of the most powerful beings in existence, and now he's afraid? Why is this so hard? Why can't he just fight this thing off and why does everything hurt? He's experienced pain plenty of times before, but there was always the slight disconnect from his vessel. This feels real and it's blinding. He feels weak, useless, and that's new and devastating to him. Just knowing that he can't fight back and is in actual real danger is terrifying for Cas. And that makes him feel like a disgrace.

"Keep fighting" the monster leans to whisper in Cas' ear, "It makes this so much better." The thing chuckles darkly then licks his ear, making Cas shiver.

It yanks the glass out of the fallen angel's shoulder earning a ragged surprised yell from Cas. It drags the shard gently down Cas' cheek, smiling, mocking him, before attempting to completely remove Cas' open bloodstained shirt. It can't come off all the way due to Cas' hands being tied, so the monster just ties it up in a tight bundle, enclosing Cas' hands with the sweat damp fabric. The thing leans back and admires this improvised solution, disgusting grin still smacked onto Its face.

"There…" It says slowly "Much better."

The leviathan moves down, leaving painful deep bites over Cas' torso as It goes. The marks sting from the saliva of the creature, an icy burn along with the fire of broken skin. The creature wrenches open Castiel's slacks and tears them off of him, leaving him in his boxers. Cas assumes, hopes, that this just for access to more skin. Castiel's mind is racing as the thing slides down from where it was straddling his hips to sit on Cas' knees. The monster trails a thin red line down Castiel's body with the glass, stopping at his right hip. It slowly makes a long gash to the left of the hipbone and Cas lets out a ragged cry. He was not expecting this area to be so much more receptive to the pain than the rest of him. He feels dizzy, he feels like throwing up, he feels weak.

"Why don't you just kill, me or eat me, or whatever the hell it is you do?" Cas pants out, sweat dampening his face.

"Silly Castiel," the monster says against Cas' hip, "we can't kill you here! All we can do is have a little fun." It makes Its point by licking an agonizing stripe up the fresh cut along the V of Cas' hip.

Why the hell does this thing's spit burn so much? What kind of sense does that even make? Cas doesn't know, all he knows is that this pain is very real, even if the thing cutting into him technically isn't. But he doesn't know how to stop it. This started as Castiel's dream, still is, but he's long since lost the upper hand. He's snapped out of his thoughts as the creature bites into his hip, sending spikes of heat through his body. There's fire in his blood and the creature's Icy tongue only makes it worse.

The thing raises Its head. "This is getting a bit tired, isn't it?" the thing states more than asks, Its mouth dripping Cas' own blood onto his stomach, "Let's show the rest of you some attention!"

The leviathan grabs Castiel by the shoulders, digging into one of the wounds, and throws him against the wall with the mirrors. There are sparks behind Castiel's eyes. His back hits the ground with a crunch as he lands on the broken glass littering the floor, unable to throw his hands out to catch himself. He growls out in pain through his teeth. The monster is over him in seconds, sharply flipping him over onto his stomach, blood from Cas' wounds pooling between his torso and the dirty floor. The thing bends down and pushes Castiel's face into the ground, Cas' struggling only causing glass to grind into his flesh and blood to smear across his skin.

It leans Its mouth to Cas' ear, "Let the good times roll!" It says too loudly, with a laugh. "Time for something new."

The monster places a hard bite into the flesh where Cas' neck meets his shoulder, and Cas screams into the floor. He writhes under this nightmare creature, glass grinding into him as he does, desperate to get out of Its grasp. He tries to push himself up but the monster slams him back down, laughing, always laughing. Cas' pain is the most amusing thing to this horrible creature. His sadistic tormentor grabs another chunk of glass from the floor and starts in on Cas' back, right where his wing's used to be.

No. He used to be so much and now he feels like nothing. Why couldn't he fight back? Why did he have to run from Dean? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and shove his feelings down and keep things the way they were before? Then he wouldn't be in this mess. But things can never be the way they were. He's not an angel anymore, and Dean won't want him, need him, unless… Why did he have to be human? It's the most awful feeling.

Castiel screams as despair and anger flood his body. He screams for the pain, for what used to be, for some sort of relief. Regret, terror, guilt, he screams until his throat bleeds. Air is all that's left of his voice, the physical hurt racking his body gives way to overwhelming frustration and everything is blinding. The creature is carving something deep into his back, and the pain is white hot, but Cas can't do anything to stop it. He brought this upon himself, everything is his fault. He's out of strength to scream.

The creature is licking across what he's carved into Castiel's back, freezing sting coming with the wetness, and Cas' eyes begin to close as he tiptoes the line of consciousness. He thinks he hears a knocking sound, but he's probably mistaken. Still, the monster stops for a moment and listens for whatever the sound was. Seemingly decided that it was nothing, the thing continues happily marking slashes into the half conscious Castiel's back. Cas is about to black out when there's a loud crash and wooden splinters flying across the room.

Cas is snapped back to reality. Pounding music pours into the room and his eyes follow the noise to the doorway. At first Cas is confused and out of it, then relief washes over him, dulling the fire from his wounds. His very own angel is standing in the doorway, face going from zero to pissed in 3.5.

"Dean!" Cas tries to call out, but all that escapes is a harsh breathy sound.

After a stunned moment, Castiel realizes that the thing on top of him is just as distracted by Dean's entrance as he just was. Cas uses this brief window of opportunity to twist around and knock the creature off balance. Cas suddenly feels so much stronger, a sharp contrast from having felt so small just moments ago. It doesn't matter; he feels more in control now as the nightmare thing tumbles off of him. But this burst of strength doesn't last long and Cas is suddenly reminded of the sharp pain coating his body. He does his best to move away from the monster that's focused Its attention on Dean, his movements broken as he drags himself to the other side of the room to collapse in a heap.

Dean is somehow inexplicably prepared for the situation and pulls out a gun, shooting the monster in the chest multiple times, thankfully recognizing that It's definitely not Cas. This does little more than irritate the thing though, and It stands up to walk toward the hunter.

"Come on, Dean" The thing chuckles "You know better than that by now."

The leviathan lunges forward and hits Dean in the jaw, sending him flying across a purple-lit hallway into some kind of a janitor's closet. The creature gives a wide, terrifying smile and begins walking towards the closet to finish off the intruder who was rude enough to interrupt Its playtime. Dean stumbles to his feet, tripping over a mop bucket and crashing forward into a shelf. A large plastic jug of something catches his eye as it falls from the shelf he knocked over, so he grabs it as he rights himself.

He unscrews the lid just as the leviathan enters the closet. "Hey, Look what I found!" Dean taunts as he splashes the liquid onto the monster, Its skin instantly sizzling.

"Ah what the fuck!" The thing screams, distracted as it claws at the liquid burning Its face. "What did you do?!"

"Yeah, there's more where that came from you son of a bitch!" Dean takes the opportunity to dump the rest of the bottle over the creature, grabbing his knife (lucky he didn't lose it in the dream transition) and beheading the monster. It's slow and messy, definitely risky, but effective. After a lot of screaming and sawing, the monster's head falls to the ground with a thud and Dean kicks it down the hall (with much gusto) and runs back into the small room.

Cas is lying crumpled on the floor, with blood smeared everywhere and bits of glass stuck into his skin. How could he let this happen to Cas? He should have been faster, he could have stopped this. Little red streams trickle down Cas' body and his hair is damp with sweat, but there's a small smile on his face.

"Dean" Cas silently rasps out a sigh of relief as the hunter walks towards him.

Dean crouches down in front of him, giving a small slightly broken smile to his bleeding angel, "Hey, Cas".


	5. Something's Gotta Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comforts Cas.

Dean scoops up his fallen angel, giving no regard to their usual code of conduct. Why didn't they touch each other more anyway? Friends hug, right? But with Cas it felt like more than that. That's probably why Dean didn't hug him more often; afraid it might get weird. But you know what, screw that. They'd already gone way past invading personal space in this crazy fucked up dream world. So yeah, Dean is holding his friend so tightly he can't run away again, usual decorum be damned.

Cas is lying on the bloodied floor locked in Dean's arms. He feels secure; solid, like his nightmares will never catch up to him as long as Dean's here, like his light will keep them away forever. There's that feeling again; that warmth that spreads over Castiel and seeps into his skin whenever Dean touches him. Even the smallest of contact, just a brush of fingertips, a touch is all it takes to send soft sparks traveling up Cas' hand, into his arm and stopping to settle deep in his chest.

Dean looks down at the small smile on Cas' face; Dean would've thought he hung the moon for the guy, the way Cas is looking at him. It's reassuring, seeing his lips turn up at the corners and his muscles relax in Dean's grip. Though Cas is broken and beaten on the ground, Dean can tell that he feels safe. It's a real smile, the kind of smirk that makes everything okay, the kind that Dean can see in Cas' eyes. Dean moves one of his hands to Castiel's face to pull a small sliver of glass from his cheek, and Cas winces a bit but turns into the touch. Dean runs his thumb over the fresh trickle of blood and lets his hand rest on Cas' cheek, unable to bring himself to pull it away.

Castiel soaks in the liquid sunshine of Dean's touch, leaning into the hunter's hand. He looks up at Dean, and his eyes are soft. The hard this-world-has-gone-to-shit look that's usually etched into his features is replaced with a tenderness that Cas usually only sees when Dean is sleeping. Dean's eyes drift to Cas' lips and Castiel's heart goes heavy and his pulse quickens. Dean gently guides Cas' face up as his own comes down, meeting in the middle with a soft kiss that makes Castiel glow. Cas didn't know until now that this is all he ever wanted, this closeness.

Cas' lips are softer than Dean expected, they're chapped and look rough, but they fit Dean's perfectly. The kiss is gentle; an attempt at comfort, but Dean can feel the need for his angel crawling in. He pulls back for a minute to look Cas over and decides Cas is just fine, that's enough comforting. He crashes their lips together in a wave of wanting, and Cas takes the cue to throw his aching arms around Dean's neck. Raw need takes over as their breath quickens and Cas moans into Dean's mouth. A sound that takes Dean all of 0.2 seconds to recognize as pleasure, not pain. Cas tangles one of his hands into Dean's hair as he parts his lips. Dean takes this as an invitation to slip his tongue into the angel's mouth, earning him a gently tug at his hair as his tongue playfully wrestles with Cas'. Heat envelopes both their bodies and Dean can feel himself getting hard in his jeans. He scratches down Cas' back, careful of the cuts. When a low groan rips it's way from Cas' throat, Dean's cock twitches in time with skipped beat of his heart.

Dean's body is hot against Castiel's, a welcome change from the icy pain of before. Castiel loves this, his pain has melted away and all he feels is Dean; his hands down Cas' back, Dean's legs slotted with his own, denim against bare skin, his tongue in Cas' mouth. Cas breaks their kiss to suck marks Dean's neck. It's a sort of possession, Dean is his hunter and he wants him forever. Cas doesn't want to wake up and share him with the real world. He doesn't need to think about that, Dean is here now.

Cas leaves small bites in his hunter as Dean grabs Cas' hips, avoiding the deep cut on the right, and pulls him tight against his own. Dean loops an arm around Cas' lower back, grabbing Cas' thigh with the other. Cas follows his lead and wraps his leg around Dean's strong torso, licking a line up his neck as he does. Cas' cock is hard and aching in his boxers; he's sure Dean can feel it as he slowly grinds against him. Dean lets out a deep moan against Cas' ear and Cas moves his hands to run them along the hem of Dean's shirt.

Dean is grinding against Cas and notices the hard heat between his angel's legs against his, grateful that this isn't one-sided. He's holding Cas tight against him, letting go of his leg to let Cas tear his shirt off over his head. Dean chuckles to himself at the eagerness, nipping at Cas' unharmed shoulder. He grabs Cas again and pulls him completely under him. Cas lets out a sound of surprise and bucks his hips up into Dean's.

Cas reaches between their bodies and palms Dean's erection through the rough material of his jeans. He's harder than Cas expected, but Cas is by no means complaining. Dean groans against Cas' neck, encouraging him to work faster. Dean starts to lightly thrust against Cas' hand, so Cas reaches up to undo the button of Dean's jeans; his level of clothing is unfair. He slowly slides down the zipper and Dean jumps at the chance to remove the restricting denim.

After practically tearing off his jeans, Dean is back on his angel in seconds. He kisses up his Cas' torso until he reaches his mouth, but bypasses Cas' swollen pink lips in favor of his ear.

Dean leans in close and licks the shell of Cas', reveling in Cas' light gasp, and whispers, "Hey Cas, what do you say we give that dream another shot?" punctuating his words with a kiss to Cas' neck.

With that Dean moves down and teases at the elastic of Cas' boxers, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide how achingly hard he is. Dean bends his head down to mouth Cas' hard length through the material. Cas props himself up on his elbows to watch, his eyes wide and dark as he wets his parted lips with his tongue. A soft whine comes from Castiel's throat and his hips twitch forward, wanting more from Dean's mouth. Dean gives a devilish smirk and pulls on the boxers, Cas lifting his hips so he can completely remove them. The air hits his cock in a rush of sensation that tears a shallow gasp from his lips.

Dean takes a moment to look Cas over as he leans above him, keeping about two feet between them to get a good look. His gaze travels from Cas' dark ever-messed hair to his brilliant blue eyes that seem far too old for his youthful face. Those eyes, Dean swears he could swim in them forever; he knows they've seen so much more than Dean ever could. He moves his look downward, letting it play across his angel's torso. His skin is an olivey, lightly tanned shade; slightly golden, Dean had never noticed before… Castiel is a lot more toned than Dean would have thought, but there are still deep cuts etched into his solid muscles from earlier. He'll have to be careful. Not that he minds, really. He lets his eyes fall on his angel's perfectly sculpted hips, just begging to be pulled into him. Dean's gaze lingers on the long hard length between Cas' strong legs. His cock is hard and swollen; leaking pre-cum from the darkened head and Dean's had enough looking. Now he wants to touch, to taste, to take away his angel's pain. He slides down, placing kisses along Cas' sides down to the faint perfect V of his hips, and gently wraps his fingers around Cas' aching cock.

Cas breathes out a heavy sigh as he watches Dean slowly stroke him up and down. Dean dips down and licks up the underside of Cas' length, Castiel's hips twitch slightly and he gives a soft moan, wanting more from his hunter as he leaves a wet kiss on the head of his cock. Dean is circling his tongue over the tip and continuing to rhythmically stroke him but Cas wants more.

"Dean, please-" He begins to rasp, but stops when Dean takes him into his mouth.

Cas lets his head fall back and his eyes shut, letting the feeling of Dean's hot mouth enveloping his cock take over. He can feel Dean moving up and down his length, his full lips stretched over him. He feels Dean's tongue swirling around him as we sucks, making wet sounds and sending Cas into bliss. Cas bites his lip and moans loudly. He feels Dean's mouth come nearly off of him and whines in protest, the air cool on his exposed wet flesh, but is stops when Dean quickly swallows him to the base. Is that something that all humans can do?

Cas feels the warm walls of Dean's throat as he swallows down. The hunter moves his head up and down, sucking hard and tonguing what he can, and Cas feels himself hit the back of his throat each time he goes down. Cas feels a heat building in his abdomen. It's better than the light he feels normally when he's around Dean; Cas didn't even know that was possible. He's not completely sure what's happening but he's definitely enjoying it. This feels hotter, heavier, his breath is fast and the warmth is spreading all the way into his fingertips. Cas lifts his head and peeks at the man between his legs; his cock is completely buried in his mouth and the base is wet with saliva. Cas feels electric, a white-hot sensation that's nearly uncomfortable.

"Dean! I- I don't-" Cas gasps out, but his words leave him as brilliant green eyes glance up at him.

When Dean looks up at him, still working at Cas' cock, the sight leaves him breathless. The hot electric feeling crashes over Cas and his head falls back, eyes squeezing shut. His arms come out from under him and he falls softly on his back, knitting his fingers into Dean's hair. His hips thrust up into Dean's mouth and he bites his lip to avoid crying out. A low groan makes its way past his teeth.

Dean tightly grabs Cas' hips to regain a bit of control as his angel thrusts deep into his throat. He swallows as Cas comes, ropes of the thick hot liquid hitting the back of his throat and filling his mouth; a small bit escapes past his stretched lips and runs down his chin. Dean bobs his head up and down once more, milking the last drops of come from Castiel as Cas' hands fall to his sides, then slowly pulls off with a messy pop. He runs his tongue along Cas' spent cock, licking him clean, and swirls his tongue around the sensitive head for good measure. He leaves a small kiss on the tip then sits up. Dean lets go of Cas' hip to wipe the come and saliva from his chin with the back of his hand, then moves up to give him a kiss.

Cas is in a daze, a fog of pleasure blurring his senses, but when he feels Dean's lips on his own he comes back to reality. The kiss is lazy and, for Cas, clouded in his after-glow. Dean rests a hand on Cas' cheek, kissing him with a tenderness that is knew to Cas. It's nice, but the tenderness soon is edged out by need and want. Dean's lips leave Castiel's and move to his ear.

With his cheek against Cas' he breathes, "Did you like that, Cas?" and kisses where his jaw begins.

"Understatement," Cas whispers back, "but I want you to feel good too." He punctuates by lightly running his tongue along the shell of Dean's ear.

"What," Dean breathes in a small sigh, "You want to 'return the favor'?" He chuckles softly as Cas nips at his ear.

Cas knows what he wants; he wants Dean. He wants all of him in every way. He wants to breathe him in. He wants Dean around him, on top of him, inside him.

Cas turns his head to look into those big green eyes he loves so much, "I have a better idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this story please let me know, otherwise I'll probably just end it here.


	6. Exactly It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get down to some "comforting"

Cas sits up to meet Dean’s lips with his own, relishing the way the salty taste of his come mixes with the sweetness of Dean’s lips. He loves the way the spiced undertones play across his tongue as he enters Dean’s mouth and their tongues intertwine.

Cas breaks the kiss and pushes his hands against Dean’s chest, sending him onto his back with a soft thud. Cas crawls over Dean’s naked form. He can feel the heat radiating between their bodies, achingly close but not quite touching, not yet. Cas’ brilliant blues take in the sculpted planes of Dean’s body as he makes his way up to his lips; the strong curve of his thighs, the subtle ‘v’ of his hips, the shallow hills and valleys of his muscled torso, Cas could look at him forever. 

Eager for contact, Cas finally catches Dean’s lips in his and kisses him with a violent abandon. He’s tired of waiting for this, waiting for Dean. Cas parts his lips and their tongues meet in a torrid war of affections, both wanting to dominate the other. Hot breaths pant around the salty sweet taste. Dean has a hand firmly on the back of Cas’ neck and both of Cas’ hands are tangled in Dean’s hair. Their naked bodies meld together as they begin to sweat, and Dean realizes that Cas is hard again as he feels his angel’s cock grind against his hip (gotta love dreams, man).

Cas lightly tugs on Dean’s hair as he clumsily flips them over. He’s now on his back with Dean leaning over him, and realizes that it doesn’t hurt. His cuts don’t burn and his muscles don’t ache. Cas breaks the kiss for a moment to look down at his torso and Dean happily switches to mouthing at Cas’ now healed neck. Cas sees nothing to worry about as Dean moves his mouth up to Cas’ ear; all his wounds are gone. Dean nips at Cas’ earlobe.

“Cas” he whispers, “you really want this?”

Cas removes a hand from Dean’s hair and places it on his jaw, gently turning his head to face him.

Bright blue meets soft green, “Yes.” Cas says with a voice of clear conviction.

That’s all the encouragement Dean needs before he’s attacking Cas’ mouth again in seconds. The kiss is more determined on Dean’s part than before, but broken quickly as Dean brings a finger to his mouth to wet it. Before he gets the chance, Cas stops him.

“Let me” Cas says as he grabs Dean’s hand and brings it to his mouth.

He takes two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. Dean looks down at Cas, his head is tipped back and his eyes are closed as he runs his tongue around Dean’s fingers to get them wet enough. The sight pulls a low groan from Dean as he gently grinds his dick against Cas’, the sticky friction of their sweat pricked skin a welcome pleasure.

Dean slowly pulls his wet fingers from Cas’ pink kiss-swollen lips, watching as a thin line of saliva briefly trails from his digits to Cas’ mouth before breaking. 

Dean returns his mouth to his angel’s and snakes his hand between their bodies, moving his other hand to firmly cup Castiel’s jaw as they devour each other. He uses his knee to nudge Cas’ legs open, spreading them wide to grant him access to Cas’ tight hole. With Cas’ legs splayed on either side of his, Dean reaches down between the cheeks of Cas’ ass and runs a saliva-coated finger over the tight ring of muscle. 

Cas lets a surprised sound out into Dean’s mouth and Dean smiles against his lips. Cas is into this and Dean is loving it. He pushes his index finger into Cas past the ring, just up to his first knuckle. Cas’ hips squirm, wanting more. This feels better than he thought it would.

Dean gently works his finger all the way into Cas and twists inside of him. He’s new to this, but this is what you’re supposed to do, right? It must be, if Cas’ soft muffled groan is anything to go by. Dean’s finger is wet enough that there’s no uncomfortable friction against Cas’ tight virgin hole when he begins to slide the digit in and out.

“Dean, more.” Cas moans, breaking their kiss.

Dean adds his other wet finger, feeling Cas’ hole stretch around him as he slowly nudges past the muscle. Don’t have to ask him twice. He sucks pink marks into Cas’ neck as he scissors and twists his fingers inside him, working him open. His two digits are sliding in and out of Cas when the former angel moans and, after time to adjust, whispers in his ear.

“More.” 

The sound of Cas’ voice this close has to be a sin. Hot breath on Dean’s ear and that subtle raspy bass that goes straight to his dick? It must be.

He adds a third finger, it’s easier than he thought but certainly not effortless. He continues to scissor and twist with the new addition, spreading Cas wide for him. Cas’ breath is coming hot and fast against Dean’s neck, and Dean’s cock twitches wantingly with each noise Castiel makes. Small gasps, low moans, a soft whine; beautiful. 

Dean ruts his aching cock against Cas’ as he twist his fingers inside him, letting go of a debauched growl against his angel’s stubbled jaw. Pre-come is leaking from Cas’ dick and beginning to leave a slippery mess between the two of them, relieving them of the sticky drag of their skin. The sloppy wet sounds of moving fingers and flesh sliding against each other fill the small room. Cas feels the heavy heat of Dean’s body against his and his breathing is deep and fast. Dean’s mouth moves against his jaw, and through his haze of arousal, Cas realizes that he’s saying something.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean breathes out, punctuated with a soft bite to Cas’ neck. “You like it when I stretch this tight hole of yours?” Dean growls out, “When I spread you wide for me?”

Cas feels his cock twitch, “Yes” he rasps. He’s so hard it nearly hurts.

Dean twists his fingers and they brush over something in Cas that makes him gasp. Cas tips his head to give Dean more access to his throat as he moves his fingers over that spot again, licking up Cas’ neck and nipping at his earlobe. Cas lets a moan fall from his swollen lips as warm light begins to pool in his stomach.

“You like that? When I move like this-“ Dean twists his fingers again, breathing a light chuckle into Cas’ neck when he hears him moan. “Listen to you, the sound you’re making. I bet you want more-“ Dean grinds his dick against Cas’, “Do you want me inside you, Cas? Do you want my cock to stretch you open?”

“Yes” Cas gasps, “Dean, Please!” He needs this, needs Dean. All of him.

Dean moves to plant a tender kiss edged with aggression on Cas’ lips before slowly removing his fingers and kneeling in front of him. Cas gives a small whine of protest at the loss of contact, but catches on quickly. Dean grabs Cas’ leg and throws it over his shoulder, after planting a soft kiss on his calf he does the same with the other. He leans down to give Cas a kiss and Cas rises up to meet him, the backs of his thighs pressing against Dean’s strong torso. 

He falls onto his back again as Dean breaks the kiss and spits into his hand, just in case, and briefly strokes his achingly hard cock to wet it. After aligning his cock at Castiel’s hole, he presses the head to his stretched entrance. Cas’ hips hitch forward wanting Dean inside of him already. Pre-come drips down his dick, the anticipation makes his nerves vibrate. He can’t take this. 

Dean pushes forward and watches as the head of his cock disappears into Cas. Cas clenches around him; the full feeling is foreign and odd, but amazing. He moans as Dean shifts a bit. Dean needs to be completely inside of him like, yesterday. After giving Cas time to adjust to his size, Dean slowly pushes all the way into Cas, looking down to watch Cas’ hole swallow his thick cock.

“God, Cas” Dean groans at the sight, “You look so pretty, stretched around my cock like that. And you’re so fucking tight, shit, Cas. ”

Cas reaches up and grabs Dean’s arm. Dean thinks for a moment that Cas wants him to stop, that it hurts or he’s changed his mind, but when he sees the look on Cas’ face he knows that’s not the case. Those beautiful morning-sky eyes with blown pupils glazed over with need, chapped pink lips parted and swollen, panting, face to chest flushed a light red and dark hair a complete mess. Cas feels like he’s melting, the sensation is knew and amazing and just what he wants.

“Dean,” Cas moans out, more air than voice, “move.”

Oh, Dean is all over that. He slides out of Cas, just halfway, then glides back into him. Cas is so tight and hot around him and Dean feels his own heat beginning to pool in the base of his abdomen. He continues sliding in and out of Cas in shallow thrust. He’s taking his sweet time, much to Cas’ frustration. The pace is agonizingly slow.

Cas tightens his grip on Dean’s forearm, and Dean is again surprised.

“Faster!” Cas chokes out.

Dean just bites his lip and gives a cocky smile, “You’re so greedy Cas,” he teases, “whatever you want.”

Honestly Dean’s only moving slowly to pace himself. For all his bravado, he knows he probably won’t last long. Cas feels amazing, and it’s Cas. But hey, whatever his angel wants he’s happy to give him.

Dean grabs onto Cas’ hips, perfectly grabable as they are, and slides nearly all the way out of him. Cas whines at the loss, an unpleasant emptiness, but the noise chokes of into a gasp as Dean grips him tight and thrusts all the way into him in one quick motion. Cas throws his head back, pleasure swimming like gold through his veins. His fingertips tingle and he loses himself to the feeling. The warmth spreads through him, hot in his stomach. His untouched cock pulses, desperately wanting some kind of friction as pre-come pools around it on his stomach.

Dean pumps in and out of Cas, moving one hand from Cas’ hip to cup his jaw. He runs his thumb across Cas’ panting lips and Cas turns to suck on it absentmindedly as Dean continues to fuck him deep, stretching him open with a pleasant burn. 

Dean can tell he won’t last much longer. He can feel his orgasm building, Cas’ ass is so tight and so hot, and my god. But he can’t just leave Cas hanging (though he’s clearly enjoying himself). 

He removes his hand from Cas’ mouth and wraps it around Cas’ swollen cock. He feels pre-come drip onto his hand; Cas is so wet that his hand slides easily.

“Look how swollen your cock is, Cas” Dean stokes him, horribly slowly. “Bet you were just-“ He slams into him again, feeling Cas’ dick twitch as he moans, “Aching for me to touch you, huh?” 

Dean continues pounding deep into Cas as he squirms, trying to thrust into Dean’s grip. Dean is driving him right to the edge, but not quite taking him over. Cas can feel himself on the brink of coming, orgasm so close if Dean would just fucking give him more.

As if reading his mind, Dean angles himself to hit that spot inside of Cas that sends him flying. He’s so close. What he felt earlier with Dean’s mouth on him was nothing compared to this. That was great, yes, but this is… Wow. 

Dean knows he’ll come soon, so soon, if he can just get Cas there first though, he’ll be happy. By the way he’s moaning under him, Dean’ knows it won’t be long. He can do this.

Dean moves his hand faster, rapidly stroking the length of Cas’ pulsing cock, pre-come still dripping from the tip and pooling around his grip. Cas is reveling in the dual sensation, the fullness inside of him and the wet friction around his dick is too much. He’s coming undone. He feels as weightless as the warm light filling his body, his nerves are on fire and his skin feels electric.

“Dean!” He gasps hoarsely, breathless. “I can’t- I feel-“

Dean places a kiss on Cas’ knee as he slams into him, working his hand faster, “Come on Cas, say it for me, tell me how you’re coming for me.”

“Dean, I-“ He tries to get the words out between gasps, “I’m come- Ah!” His words choke off in a cry. The warmth inside of him builds at the base of his abdomen until it spills from of his cock. Pearly white streams of come shoot from his dick and cover Dean’s hand as Cas moans and squirms beneath him. Dean isn’t far behind, sparks shooting through him as he comes. Thick ropes of the hot liquid fill Cas, adding to his sensation. 

Dean rides out his orgasm, milking the last drops of come from Cas’ cock with his hand as he does. He wants this feeling forever, this unity. In this moment, Cas is Dean’s, and Dean is his. When it’s just them, just feeling, things seem simple. Pure.

Once they’re both spent Dean gently pushes Cas’ legs off his shoulders, and props himself up on an elbow over Cas to kiss him gently. It’s slow, lazy even, the violent need having been sated. Dean doesn’t need immediate sensation right now, only Cas. Wow, gay. Did he really just think that? But it’s true; he’s fine with just this tender touch, without the raw want of earlier. Just touching Cas, this is all he needs right now.

Dean slowly pulls out of his angel, and Cas feels the warm trickle of Dean’s come leak out of him. Dean cups his face as he kisses him; it’s unlike how Dean’s kissed him before. It’s tender, genuine. It feels real, even though he’s in a dream. But this Dean is real, he must be. How else could he feel this pure? 

Dean turns them over onto their sides and they lay like that, facing each other. Bodies lazily intertwined and lips locked, they bask in their afterglows. Dean trails his fingers up Cas’ arm and traces over his collarbone. Cas strokes Dean’s hair above his ear. Cas realizes that this moment, simple and feeling, is exactly what he wants. In the dim purple glow of this tiny room, Dean’s warm body next to him, he doesn’t want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually written a sex scene before, so please tell me the areas I could improve on so I can get better!


End file.
